Until The End At The Beginning
by Dreamwind1
Summary: For the shoot the curl challenge on LJ. I was tagged by shiny starlight with "Are you ready for this?". . . "Let's find out..."


**Title:** Until The End (At The Beginning)  
><strong>Author:<strong> **dreamwind83**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hawaii Five-0  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Steve/Danny

**Additional Pairing:** Grace Williams/Billy Hanamoa  
><strong>Rating:<strong>.PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 828  
><strong>Summary:<strong> His daughters special day.

**Author's Note:** Written for the **shoot_the_curl** challenge. I was tagged by **shiny_starlight** with _"Are you ready for this?"…. "Let's find out..."  
><em>

I tag **n0m_de_plum** with

_"I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

And yes those are lyrics from Keane's "Somewhere Only We Know"

This day had been coming for years. He knew it would happen one day but he wasn't ready. How could he be ready for this? She had been the center of his world since she had been born and now he was going to have to let her go. He knew all things moved forward. It was all part of the cycle of life, but some things he wasn't sure he was prepared to face. He could still remember the first day, the first time he held her in his arms.

God she had been beautiful…perfect. So tiny and warm in his arms, with ten little fingers and ten little toes. Her eyes had been blue then and he could remember the doctor telling him they would likely get darker as she got older. She had been wrinkly and redder than he had thought a baby should look but he supposed that they were supposed to look that way at first. Even that didn't make her any less beautiful though. She had been so soft and he had felt terrible that his fingers had calluses from his gun, that they might be painful on her fragile newborn body but he couldn't stop touching her. He couldn't stop stroking the light dusting of hair on her head or trailing his finger tips over her puffy little chipmunk cheeks. Holding her, for the first time he thought he could truly believe in love at first sight. In unconditional love. Because there was no way in Heaven or Hell he couldn't love this tiny little person.

A shaky breath left him again and he sat down. He had to lean down, let his head rest between his knees. He had to get control of himself. This was Grace's day and he couldn't ruin it. He wouldn't ruin it. Not for anything.

"Danno," Steve's voice came from the other side of the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He knew his voice was shaky just like he knew Steve would have a grenade hidden somewhere close at hand just in case.

He could hear the door open and close behind him and knew Steve had come inside. Steve who always knew when Danno was at his limits but still pushed him beyond them. Steve who always smelled of the sun, the surf and gunpowder. Steve who's warm arm made him feel loved in a way that only his little girl's hug could for years before that day in the garage.

"Take a deep breath and sit back up, Danno." Steve placed his hand in the center of Danny's back, rubbing small warm circles on his back. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, maybe." Danny closed his eyes and leaned back into his husbands hands. "I have to give her away."

"It's only symbolic, Danno. Grace will always be yours. Your daughter from the beginning until the end, she'll be yours. Now she's just going to also be Billy's as well. Don't think about it like you are loosing her. Try thinking about how you are getting a son. Meka's son. You know he wouldn't hurt her."

Danny let out a breath and stood up, tugging his cloths back into place before turning to look at Steve. A smile stretched across his face at the sight of Steve in his dress blues. He looked amazing as he did every time Danny saw him dressed in them. No one should look that good. Like some kind a God made in mortal flesh. As always the sight of Steve in any kind of suite made Danny's heart flutter in his chest and his blood to run south. Even after years and with wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and silver at his temples, Steve could steal his breath away.

Steve smiled and reached out, cupping Danny's jaw in his hand. "I love it when you look at me like that. Like I'm your world." Steve leaned forward to place a long lingering kiss on Danny's lips. As Steve's lips moved away, Danny opened his eyes to see Steve watching him. "Billy looks at Grace the same way, Danno."

Danny nodded. He knew that, had seen the way Billy had looked at Grace since the boy had first hit puberty. Billy was a great kid and Danny was so proud of him. Proud as if Billy was his son and not Meka's. Now…now, after today, Billy would be his son, Grace's husband and a permanent fixture in the McGarrett-Williams home.

"Are you ready for this," Steve asked, his breath warm on Danny's face.

Danny licked his lips, his hands reaching out for Steve's, clutching him tight. "Let's find out."

They smiled at each other and walked out of the room, to where Grace was standing in a long white gown, her hair crowned with flowers. They walked out of their families past and took hold of her hands, guiding her down the isle to where their families future was waiting.


End file.
